Harry Potter and Vampire's Curse
by reviewaholic
Summary: Takes place in 6th 7th year. The apocalypse, Voldemort, vampires, bounty hunters what else could go wrong…Hermione? CH. 10 FINALLY UP PLEASE R&R!
1. Questions Unanswered

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Summary:** Takes place in 6th - 7th year. Someone or something attacks Harry in the common room late at night, who and why? Shortly after he disappears into the Dark Forest. Will his friends be able to except him after they find out what he has become, or will he be left alone in the darkness? HHr. Please R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

Chapter 1- Questions Unanswered 

Harry started pacing up and down the common room. He was rubbing his scare as if in unbearable pain. After what happened over the summer it was starting to burn more often like a warning.

_Flashback…_

Harry was at Grimmauld Place, asleep, when he started having the dream again. The one of Sirius dyeing in the department of mysteries.

Harry heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't tell who it was. His eyes shot open and he was breathing heavily. Someone handed him his glasses, he took them and as he put them on he realized that it was Hermione who was siting with him.

"Harry what happened?" she asked with a look of utter horror on her face, at what she just heard and saw. Harry was still breathing heavily and couldn't manage to say anything, all he could do was sit up and try to calm down. "Harry are you all right?" His breathing slowed down a bit, but all he could do was nod. "Did you have the dream again?" she asked.

"Yes," he managed. With that she pulled him into a long hug. She noticed that this seemed to have a calming affect on Harry.

His breathing was back to normal, but he couldn't keep his tears from falling any more. But Hermione didn't mind she only hugged him tighter. "You know every morning when I wake up, I think for a second – just a second – that maybe it didn't happen. Maybe he's still alive..." he croaked.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this," she said in soft calm voice, "We should probably go down to breakfast," she finished trying to change the subject. He nodded and she left to let him get dressed.

When he went down to breakfast he was still on his first helping of food when an osprey (A/N: it's a type of hawk it was an assignment for science, don't ask, anyway continue) flew into the kitchen carrying a note that read…

_Deatheaters aren't the only ones you need to worry about anymore Potter!_

_- Bella_

_End Flashback…_

He was going to up to bed, when someone jumped him from behind. That same night both Ron and Hermione came down from their dormitories after hearing strange sounds. What they saw was someone laying on the floor, a puddle of blood, and someone standing in the corner hidden in the shadows.

The man on the floor started to move and the two saw his face it was pail and he had fangs dripping with blood. The man in the corner came out of the darkness…it was Harry! Without a word he summoned what seemed to be a peace of wood, with a point and stabbed the man through the heart. All that was left now was a pile of dust.

"Um, hello if you don't mind I'd like to know what is going on!" Ron demanded, as Hermione just stood there with the most confused look on her face.

Harry didn't even have time to respond, the sound of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase told them all that the answer would have to wait. Harry went to the window and let out a soft whistle and a black hippogriffe flew up.

"I'll send you an owl telling you where to find me," Harry told them. He mumbled something under his breath and the next thing Hermione and Ron knew was waking up…

Hermione's eyes shot open, _That has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had,_ she though. When Hermione went to the Great Hall for breakfast there were whispers and no sign of Harry. She was beginning to think that dream she had last night wasn't a dream. When the mail came she noticed a white barn owl.

"Hedwig?" she asked herself out loud. Hedwig dropped off a letter in an envelope. The front read "7:30PM". She showed it to Ron and they waited until 7:30pm to open the letter. In a slight whisper, Hermione read the letter allowed.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Sorry about last night. I didn't have a chance to give you any kind of explanation. I can't tell you every thing in this letter, if you will go to Dumbledore's office he will tell you everything you need to know. The password is Lemon Drops._

_-Harry_

_PS Burn this letter _

After she had finished reading the letter, she put it in the envelope, and tossed it into the fire.

(A/N: hope you liked it please R&R twitch twitch "i am a rewiewaholic")


	2. Two Whole Weeks!

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

**Pippenpint: **thanks I will update as fast as I possibly can twitch

Le Diablo Blanc2: the massage both warning and taunt. And as for the black hippogriff I was foreshadowing. And the fact that he did beet the other vamp. easily just means he's got a "little" extra power up his sleeve. twitch Chapter 2 – Two Whole Weeks! 

"Let's wait till morning to go to Dumbledore's office," Ron yawned, (A/N: I know it's early, but they didn't get much sleep the night before twitch ) but Hermione didn't want to wait, she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"No," she said simply, " I won't be able to sleep without knowing were Harry is or even if he's safe." She didn't wait for his reply and went straight to Dumbledore's office while, a very irritated Ron followed.

When they got there they realized they didn't know the password. Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked which made them both jump.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began relieved that she would finally get some answers, " we got the letter from Harry saying that you know were he is. Is he all right, is he safe?" she finished in what seemed to be one breath.

"Calm down Miss Granger, come into my office and I will tell you everything," said Dumbledore. They went into his office and he gestured toward the two chars, in front of the desk.

"He is OK right?" Ron asked.

"Ron! What kind of question is that? Of course he's OK…isn't he?" Hermione asked looking at Dumbledore with pleading look in her eyes.

"He perfectly fine," he said with wide grin. Both Hermione and Ron let out a sigh of relief at the good news. "And not only that, but you will be able to see him. The only condition is that you see him one at a time so as not to draw attention to yourselves or him-" they both nodded - " Good, now, which one of you would like to go first?" he asked. Hermione wanted to jump at the chance to be with Harry _alone,_ so that she could finally tell him how she really felt.

"How long would the visit be for each of us?" Ron asked.

"If I have good excuse, for one of you missing, than possibly three days," he confirmed. _Three whole days with Harry, _alone Hermione though,_ That will at least give me some time to build up the courage to tell him. _

"Ron can go first," she said not trying to sound too anxious.

"All right," Ron said.

"Good now then Mr. Weasley will go to the heart of the Dark Forest for the first three days, starting tomorrow,"(A/N: just some extra info, the heart of the dark forest is safe from most of the monsters that live in it) said Dumbledore cheerfully. Ron didn't seem as cheerful as the headmaster seemed to be.

Three days later…

Ron came back and told Hermione every thing about what happened the other night before they came down to see what was going on. (They did this in secret of course)

"Well, you remember that note, the one Harry got from the hawk, over the summer?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Well the guy that Harry killed was a vampire that worked for You-Know-Who. And it bit Harry. Now Harry has to stay in the dark forest." Ron finished.

"What does he live in, a house or something?" she asked

"He lives in hut like Hagrid's, but it's little bigger," he replied.

Unfortunately for Hermione she had to wait a month before she could see Harry. (A/N: because after Ron being gone for three days the last thing they need is to be found out) By that time it was getting close to the holidays. Ron was going to visit his family. Hermione said she was going with her parents, but she was really going to be with Harry for two weeks!

She sent him an owl that said simply…

_December 24 see you then._

_-Hermione_

(A/N: hope you liked it please R&Rtwitch)


	3. Alone at Last

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

(A/N: Song by Green Day, She's A Rebel)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

Chapter 3 – Alone at Last 

_She's A Rebel_

_She's a saint _

_She's the salt of the Earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's A Rebel_

_VIGILANTE_

_Missing link on the brink _

_Of distraction_

Hermione arrived at Harry's house (A/N: I know it's a hut, but let's just call it a house 'cause it sounds better) late in the evening, to find him sitting on the porch waiting for her. As soon as she caught site of him she broke out into a run and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she tried not to get lost in his amazing eyes, failing miserably. 

_From Chicago_

_To Toronto_

_She's the that they _

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistance_

_And she's holding on my_

_Heart like a handgrenade_

They went inside and chatted for a while. Even though there was a roaring fire it was still fairly cold.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

"A little," Hermione replied. With that he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Better?" he asked resting his head on top of hers.

"Yes much better," she said, snuggling against body trying to get as close as possible. She just felt so safe in his arms.

_Is she thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble like I'm trouble?_

_Make it double twist of fate_

_Or melody that she sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation that I just can't define_

_Well nothing comes to mind_

He made it so that they were facing each other and said,"I've really missed you."

She put a hand on his cheek and said, "I've missed you too." With that they both leaned in and kissed a long passionate kiss.

_Were did he learn to do this, he's very good, _she thought.

_She's A Rebel_

_She's a saint _

_She's the salt of the Earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's A Rebel_

_VIGILANTE_

_Missing link on the brink _

_Of distraction (x2)_

_She's A Rebel (x3)_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's A Rebel (x3)_

_And she's dangerous_

After a while it turned into an all out snogg. (A/N: But I don't think anyone's complaining lol twitch) After a few more minutes they broke apart.

"Wow you missed me a lot," Hermione half-joked.

Harry chuckled and said, "More than you know." Hermione smiled and pulled Harry's face to hers, continuing to kiss him lovingly.

"This is much better than studying," she whispered into his ear with a wink. Harry put on a wicked grin and let out a soft growl before kissing her again.

_I'm in heaven, did he just growl – sexy, _she thought. She smiled at her own thought while still against his lips.

As if reading her mind he asked, " So you liked that did you?" He growled once more, but in a more powerful tone. Hermione giggled and kissed him softly. They continued that way for hours until Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

(A/N: twitch hope you liked please R&R!)


	4. The Brotherhood

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

**Chapter 4 – The Brotherhood**

The next morning it was too sunny for Harry or any vampires' liking. So they couldn't go outside. But they found ways to entertain themselves. (A/N: twitch what do you think they did they played scrabble. Geez, get your mind out the gutter wink eye twitch lol)

That afternoon, after the sunlight outside died down a bit, Faith stopped by. (A/N: right in the middle of the first time they had gotten to snog) Harry had met her, along with two other vampires, not long after he had arrived at his house.

She pounded on the door and yelled, "HARRY POTTER!" Harry new that tone of voice all too well. She had found out that he had been slacking off on his training again.

"Excuse me a moment," said Harry as politely as possible. He knew all to well that this would be embarrassing.

"THAT'S IT I'M COMEING IN!" Faith announced. She was about to ram the door when it opened. She fell flat on her face.

Faith, the other vampire, has long, wavy, blond hair that comes down just a little past her shoulders. She's about 28 years old (she looks about 18 though) and has been a vampire for 255 years. She wears a T-shirt that says ' I heart NY', and jeans. American accent, she had been living in New York for the past 20 years. She always took a kind of big sister role since all four were all she had.

"Well marry Christmas to you too," Harry said in a mocking tone and Hermione held back a laugh. "What no hug?"Harry asked still in the mocking tone. She got off the floor and just glared at him ignoring what he said.

"You've been slacking off again haven't you!" she half asked half-stated.

"Please like one lousy day is going to make any difference. Besides while living here I get all the practice I need every day," he countered.

"It's not just that you slacked off but that you lied about it."

"I lie to every body what makes you so special?"

"I am your sister!" Hermione's eyes widened, but no one noticed because they had both forgotten she was there and continued to argue.

"Ya well that just makes you more gullible."

"Hold it!" Hermione yelled, "Sister?" she asked simply. And then it hit him, he had forgotten to tell her something very important.

"Well, Hermione, she's not that kind of sister," Harry tried to explain.

"Well, what other kind of sister is there?" Hermione asked half-sarcastic.

"Wait, 'Hermione'?" Faith repeated, "_The_ Hermione, the one that Harry keeps bugging the living daylights out of me, talking about?"

_Wow, he talks about me that much about me – wait he still didn't tell me about his _sister _why?_ Hermione thought. Buy this time, Harry was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Yes, _the_ Hermione," he said in a mocking tone.

"Don't change the subject. Back to my first question: sister?" she asked once again.

"Yes well, see there was another prophecy, centuries before I was born," Harry began, " It said that a group of four vampires would play a big role in the apocalypse. The group was, is, called the brotherhood. When all four members came together they would make a blood oath to each other, to stand by and protect each other like brothers…"

"Ahem," Faith pretended to clear her throat as if to give him a hint.

"And sister," he finished.

"Oh, that kind'a sister," Hermione said in an understanding tone. After that conversation Faith seemed to have forgotten that she was made at Harry, and gave him the hug he _asked_ for. They all sat down and not a minute later the Harry's other two brothers' came by.

(A/N: I know it's short sorry **please R&R!)**


	5. The Rivalry

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

Anuksunamun-Kalia – Sorry, but none of the brothers will crush on Hermione. Don't worry there will be conflict (hint: there are female vampires, you'll see)snickers and just for the record don't stop reading when something bad _seems_ to be happening. And about the happy well you'll seewink 

**Dreamergirl86** – thanks I love reviews & thanks for stiking to the story you're the only one so far that has been with the story for more than two chapters.

**Chapter 5 – The Rivalry **

The other vampire's names were Doyle and Scarecrow (or SC for short).

SC has long black hair that almost comes down to his shoulders, and is about 25 years old. He wears a black T-shirt and jeans, and has an Australian accent. He is the smartest out of all of them. He could even give Hermione a run for her money. He has been a vampire for about 130 years. He also has a tattoo of a horseshoe on the left of his neck.

Doyle has dark brown hair, about 21 years old. He wore black clothing with a, black, leather jacket and has an Irish accent. What he looses in smarts he gains in strength. He's the best fighter out of all of them. He has been a vampire for around 200 years. He also has a tattoo of a horseshoe on the left of his neck.

"Top of the morning to ya," Doyle greeted.

"Hay guys," Harry addressed to his brothers.

"Marry Christmas, Harry," SC began and then lowered his voice to a whisper and asked, "Who's the Sheila?"

"Oh, sorry, this Hermione," he said pointing at her, "and, Hermione, these are my two brothers, Doyle and Brain."

"Pleasure," said Doyle cheerfully.

"Likewise," Hermione said, standing up from the couch.

"Ah, I've been waiting to meet you," SC began taking a step forward with a devilish grin, "Harry's told us that you're the smartest person he knows. He even says you're smarter than I am…" before he could continue Harry cut him off.

"Down boy."

"Well all I wanted was a little proof," SC said turning to Harry.

"What, you don't trust me," Harry said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Its not that, it's just that I want to see it for myself," he inquired turning back to Hermione.

Before Harry could say anything Hermione cut in, "You're on."

After about an hour of brain battling they were at a tie. Doyle was sitting on the other side of the room, at a small table. Harry was sitting next to Hermione on the couch. And Faith was standing asking the questions.

"Guys you want to call it draw?" Doyle asked. Both he and Harry looked terribly bored. But Faith thought it to be quite interesting for some reason. (Most likely because she wanted to see the girl win against the guy)

"No!" yelled all three of them together.

"OK last question, this will determine who's smarter," Faith announced. (A/N: for the record I am totally making this up) "In a battle, who would win a werewolf or a vampire?"

Hermione just sat there completely baffled. SC just grinned, his evil grin, again and said, "It's a trick question!" SC declared. "That hasn't been found out yet. There is no evidence that either one would win, against each other," he finished in a professional way.

"Correct," said Faith solemnly.

"Yes!" he yelled triumphantly, getting up from the couch.

Hermione and Harry were both astonished. But Hermione wasn't about to give up.

"Re-match!" she exclaimed.

"No!" yelled Doyle and Harry together.

Harry didn't want her to feel bad so he said, "Your both smart and it was a close contest," he finished putting his arm around her waist. He winked at Faith as to give her the hint that he wanted to be alone with Hermione.

"Well would you look at the time we really should be going," said Faith standing between the two brothers (both standing). SC understood right away what was going on and agreed.

"What do you mean," Doyle began, "we've only been here about an hour and a hal – oaf!" Faith had jabbed him in the stomach to try and put the message across.

"No we really should be going," she said. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't stupid. He got the message. All three left Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione had caught on as well, but didn't say anything.

"Hermione, please, tell me this is this going to be a _friendly _rivalry, between you and my brother," Harry asked, hoping that Hermione and SC weren't going to let this go to their heads.

"Don't worry," she reassured him scooting closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

(A/N: Sorry this isn't as fluffy as I would have hoped, twitch but the next chapter will be mostly HHr alone timesnickers **AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE R&R! **FOR MY OUN SANITY PLEASE JUST PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTEN! Eye twitches)


	6. Alone at Last Agian

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** The same thing I told you the last 5 chapters: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up. I also don't own _Redundant _by Green Day.

A/N: I thought this song fit best for this scene, but some of the words don't fit exactly I mainly wanted to use the chores. **WARNING:** This chapter is extra fluffy.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Anuksunamun-Kalia** – Thank you for pointing out that I forgot say that Faith has a tattoo of a horseshoe on the left of her neck. And some of that will be explained in this chapter…well after the snogging.

**Dreamergirl86** – I know I was feeling sorry for Hermione even when I was writing it, but I thought it would be interesting 'friendly rivalry'.

Chapter 6 – Jealousy

She just turned to him and smiled. _Aww, that was so sweet and romantic, _she thought. He kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss slowly deepened. She allowed him to push her slowly down onto the couch, so that he was on top of her. They were like that for a few minutes until they broke apart.

_We're living in a repetition. _

_Content in the same old shtick again_

_Now the routine's turning to contention_

_Like production line going over and over and over_

_Roller coaster_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant_

'_Cause I love you's not enough _

_I'm lost for words._

He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and then her collarbone. He worked his way back up to her lips. They were like that for a while only stopping for air.

She ran her fingers threw his jet-black hair. She slowly moved her hands down his back. She moved back up to his shoulders and lightly massaged them. He grinned.

"That feels good," he whispered and then kissed her again.

"Hermione?" said Harry, sitting up.

"Ya," she said, sitting also.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For excepting me…as I am."

"What do you mean."

"When I became a vampire, the only thing that kept going threw my mind was, 'how will they react?' I half expected you guys to be afraid," Harry explained. With that Hermione pulled him into a warm, loving hug.

"Harry I want you to understand something, no matter what I'll always be there for you," Hermione said.

"But you haven't even seen me in my vampire form yet," Harry tried to explain.

_Choreographed and lack of passion_

_Prototypes of what we were _

_Went full circle till I'm nauseous_

_Taken for granted now_

_I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it_

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant_

'_Cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

"Harry you just don't seem to get that I don't care!" Hermione exclaimed. He looked at her confused. "Listen to me, this," she said holding his face, "is not a mask. It's who you are." It was Harry's turn to pull Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now," he said with a grin, much like SC's, "where were we?"

_Now I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant_

'_Cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words…_

"Right about here," Hermione whispered and then kissed him lovingly. But Harry broke it before it could deepen.

"What?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen," Harry explained.

"Its probably nothing," he said and bent down to kiss her again, but than he heard rustling outside. Hermione heard it too and garbed his arm on instinctively.

"I'll go check it out," he said (A/N: OK I know this is way cliché and in all the horror movies this is the first sign of something bad happening… well that's what this means, but in a different way) and gave her one last kiss. She stood up, but stayed behind Harry.

Thinking it was a vampire he just opened the door and stayed inside. (A/N: standard can't come in unless invited vampire myth) All of a sudden a vampire came out of the woods. The only reason he knew it was a vampire was because he was one. But from Hermione's point of view all she saw was a woman.

She looked with wide eyes. She was _leggy_ blond with a perfect hair, perfect figure, perfect sense of stile, perfect _brown_ eyes, perfect everything from what Hermione saw. _Oh my god…she's perfect, _she thought.

"Carla?" Harry asked.

_Oh god he knows her,_ she thought.

"And who else would it be?" Carla asked, she had a very high pitched voice, and started to walk towards Harry.

_Oh God! _Hermione thought frantically. But before she could even get near him he shut the door.

A/N: hope you liked it I will try and make the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. Jealousy

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** The same thing I told you the last 6 chapters: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up. I also don't own the song Unforgivon II by Metallica.

A/N: Sorry I goofed up on the last chapter's title it was supposed to be 'Alone at Last Again'. And I'm just trying to refresh your memory here, but please don't forget the black hippogriff it's important.

**Thank You My Beloved Reviewers:**

**Anuksunamun-Kalia** – Don't worry if I weren't writing the story I would be going crazy right now. I'll try and explain as much as I can in the chapter.

**Dreamergirl86 – **Thank you, thank you…oh yes thank you. I love the compliments.

**Mg-Nashisko – **I give you my word that you will find out why he didn't bite her in this chapter.

**Oro4 – **You must be really hyper, so we have something in common

Twitch

Chapter 7 – Jealousy 

_Oh God! Hermione thought frantically. But before she could even get near him he shut the door._

"How did she find me?" Harry asked himself.

_She lay beside me_

_Tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words out of here _

_To make my demons run_

_The door is locked now but it's open if you true _

_If you can understand the me than I can understand the you_

"Harry, what is it?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Vampire I fought a few weeks ago," Harry explained while leaning against the door to keep it from opening. For Carla was pounding on it. "She's half vampire half human, so even though she wasn't invited in she could still barge in. I was fighting her and I would have killed her, but the sun came up," he continued. "She works for Voldemort, but again the human side gets in the way – she thinks I'm cute. And I don't know if she is here to kill me or kiss me," he finished.

Hermione had a look on her face as if to say _She kisses you I'll kill her not you._

As if reading her mind Harry added, "Don't worry I'm not going to let either one happen… uhh could you help me with this?" he asked.

_She lay beside me_

_Under wicked sky _

_Black of day dark of night_

_We share this pearl life_

_The door cracks open but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still _

_But there's no sun shining through no there's sun shining through no there's no sun shining…_

She nodded and went to help Harry with the door, but the human barricade didn't last long. Both were knocked to the ground and Carla ran in.

Harry helped Hermione up and stood protectively in front of her.

"Who is she?" Carla asked crudely.

The answer did not come from Harry, but Hermione. "His girlfriend."

Hermione couldn't see it, but Harry had the biggest grin on his face.

"His what?" Carla yelled, causing the house to rattle slightly. She tried to kick him in the head, but Harry blocked it with his wrist.

"Hermione, get back!" he exclaimed. She did as she was told and went behind the couch, so as not to get in the way.

Carla had now changed into her vampire form. Her eyes were now a dark purple, her nose looked like she was snarling at them, and her fangs were purl white and sharper than a knife.

_Chorus: What I've felt what I've known_

_Turn the pages turn to stone_

_Behind the door should I open it for you?_

_Ya what I've felt what I've known_

_Sick and tired I stand-alone_

_Could you be there 'cause I'm the one that waits for you_

_Or are you unforgivon too_

The fight was now officially underway. Harry had tried to punch her, but she blocked. They went on like that for a while, until he found an opening and kicked her in the head.

_Come lay beside me_

_This won't heart I swear_

_She love's me not she loves me still_

_But she'll never love again_

_She lay beside me but she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Black hear scarring darker still_

_She'll be there when I'm gone (x2)_

_Dead sure she'll be there_

_Chorus_

She was dazed, but didn't go down so Harry took the opportunity to punch her and she went to the ground. Harry flicked out a wooden steak, which was hidden, in his sleeve.

He was about to make the final blow, when the sun started to rise. Harry quickly ran to a part of the room that light never hit him.

_She lay beside me_

_Tell me what I've done the door is closed to all your eyes_

_Now I see the sun _

_Now I see the sun_

_Yes now I see it…_

_Chorus_

Carla ran to the door, but before leaving said, "You haven't seen the last of me," then ran off into the forest.

_What I've felt _

_Oh what I've known_

_I take this key _

_And I bury it in you_

_Because you're unforgivon too_

'_Cause you're unforgivon too…_

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. He gave her a light kiss before Hermione spoke.

"Could you close the blinds for me please?" he asked. She nodded and did what he asked.

"So…mind explaining a few things?" Hermione asked going into girlfriend mode.

"Well…I'm a vampire and I can't be in the sun and that's why I asked you to close the blinds," said Harry sarcastically.

"I know that!" Hermione snapped. "What I meant was, I would like more of an explanation on Carla. How did you too meet?"

"Like I said she works for Voldemort and she was sent to kill me. But she is real nut case," Harry began.

"I could tell," Hermione muttered.

"Ya, well when I was on my way to this house she found me," he continued. "She has to one of Voldemort's better fighters because she has a habit of fighting at hours near sunrise."

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she had a sertin…_look_ on her face. He had never seen that expresion before, at least on her.

Then it doned on him, _She's jealouse, _he thought.

(A/N: hope you liked it please R&R!)


	8. How it came to be and lover boy

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** The same thing I told you the last 7 chapters: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Carla, SC, Faith, and Doyle.

A/N: I am sorry this took so long, u all probably hate me. I usually update every week, but this chapter took some time because of writers' block. And because you had to suffer I'm going to morph three chapters into one. Anyway this chapter is mainly about how Faith and Doyle became vampires.(I will tell you about SC next chap.) Also a little bit more about how they act and why. Also the years are not exact.

**Thank You May Beloved Reviewers:**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA- **wow cool u read my story and I read yours (Knife) I love it!

Mg-Nashisko- now I'm starting to think that I should have used the song 'psycho groupie cocaine crazy' by System of a Down in the last chapter. 

**Anuksunamun-Kalia – **Harry may not be going after her, but she's going after him… still thinking about what might happen.

**Dreamergirl86 – **Thanks and wait till you see what happens next with them… still thinking, but it's gona be good.

**computer boy- **happy Halloween!

Chapter 8 – How It Came To Be and Lover Boy Flashback Faith… 

Faith lived a very happy life. She had grown up with her three brothers: Bret, the youngest, Ken, the middle, and Mike, the oldest. She was the oldest out of the four, and had always gotten along with them,

After their parents died Faith took a motherly role towards her brothers. They were more or less happy for a few years until one night…

They were eating dinner when they heard a knock at the door. Faith went to get it. There was a man, very pale and tall.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

He said nothing. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Your blood," he said lunging at her and biting into her neck. She let out a real scream as she felt her blood being drained. Her brothers had heard the scream and came to try and help her.

Mike got to her first and pulled the vampire off of her. Faith fell to the floor and crawled into a corner. Mike punched the vampire, but it wasn't fazed and just punched him right in the jaw, knocking Mike off his feet. Now Bret and Ken had joined in the fight. They both tried to attack it, but the vampire just grabbed them by their throats and threw them across the room. Mike was back on his feet and tried to fight it…

The vampire, in almost the blink of an eye, grabbed Mike's head and twisted it to one side. Just like that Faith's oldest brother was dead. She couldn't believe that she hadn't helped at all, but she couldn't. She lost too much blood in the first attack, all she could do was sit there helplessly and watch.

One by one her other two brothers were killed. In her rage she found a stray peace of wood-that Bret had tried to use earlier. She came up behind the vampire-who was at the time feasting on Ken- and jammed the steak right threw its heart. It was too late though, Ken had already lost enough blood too be dead. She had stopped the bleeding of her own wound and silently cried…

A few years later Faith was killing people left and right because she had lost her soul. After a few years she had met up with a gypsy that placed a cures upon her. She had granted her a soul…in the year 1722.

End Flashback… 

_Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she had a certain…look on her face. He had never seen that expression before, at least on her. _

_Then it downed on him, She's jealous, he thought._

"Your jealous are you?" he asked.

"Jealous – me – HA!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not jealous I'm just worried about you that's all. After all she's a psycho/stalker/ person/vampire."

"You are jealous," Harry said as if what she said confirmed his suspicions.

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a stern look.

"OK maybe a little," she said.

"Hermione," Harry said sternly once again.

"Don't push it lover boy!" she said just as sternly, but with a sly smile.

"Is that my new nick name?" he asked with the same smile.

"Maaaybee," she said playfully…

Flashback Doyle… 

Doyle grew up in Ireland with his family. Doyle was into the arts, as well as his only sister. Unfortunately his father did not approve. (Neither did his mother but she wasn't around that much)

He had always said that Doyle was a freak. Always insulting his work and telling him he wasn't a real man all his life.

"You'll never amount to anything," he would say or "Why don't you go out and do some _real_ work like a _real _man?" or "You're a disappointment to the entire family."

Doyle's anger grew over the years. He was able to keep his sanity by talking to his younger sister, Kathryn. She was the kindest person he knew and he loved her. She shared his passion and understood him like no one else.

He truly did not want to leave, but he couldn't stand his father anymore. He was packing as much as he could as fast as he could. Kathryn was very upset and was on the verge of tiers.

"Come now Kathryn, no tears on my acount," he said whiping a single tear that had fallen. Doyle's father came bursting into the room.

"Here you are running away like a caward! What a disapionment! You can't even stay and face your problems, like a _real_ man!" he yelled.

"I'm not a man like you that's for sure, and that's just fine with me!" Doyle exclaimed. He took, what was very little, he had and took off…

That night at a local pubb Doyle was trying to forget he problems by getting drunk. This made him very vonerable, and someone took advantage… A female vampire senced his pain and hatred and decided not to kill him, but to make him. Doyle being drunk was esally luard into an alley.

She slowly bit into him drianing him. The next thing he knew he was wakeing up…in a coffen. People had thought him dead and buried him. He found this stenth in himself and was able to push through the six feet of dirt.

He found his way to the top. He walked over to the woman that had made him…he could some how sence it. He felt a sort of pain all over him.

"I know Doyle, its hard being reborn," she said. "Now you need to feed soon…who will it be?" she asked.

Doyle knew agsactly who it was going to be. He didn't reply he just started walking. She followed him. They were almost to his destination when he stopped and turned to her.

"I just have one question," he said, she nodded, "who are you?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Just call me Carla."

He nodded and continued to walk on. A few more minutes later they reached the house…

"Hello father," Doyle said colmly cousing his father to jump up. He looked around and saw his dead wife on the floor.

"My god – no – this can't be real your dead!" he excliamed.

Doyle went into his vampire form and said, "I guess you could say that."

His father went wide-eyed, "Even so how could you come in – you can't come in if you are not invited!" he yelled.

"Oh but I was invited," he said gesuring to the door where there was his sister dead on the floor as well. "She thought I had come back to her an angle," he said with a slight laugh.

With that he lunged at his father a killed him…in the year 1805.

End Flashback… 

A/N: hope you liked it and again sorry for the long wiat.


	9. How it came to be:Part 2 &Bounty Hunters

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic 

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it…I do not oun Harry Potter.

A/N: This took longer than expected sorry I had to get the wording just right. And a friendly warning that this chapter is very sad.

**Anuksunamun-Kalia – **I know the last chapter was sad, but in my opinion I think this chapter is worse.

**Dreamergirl86 – **Sorry this took so long and thanks. I need to figure out what Hermione's nickname will be.

**LMDGlUVR4EVA – **You'll find out soon the other vamps r important.

Chapter 9 – How it came to be: Part 2 and Bounty Hunters

_Flashback Scarecrow…_

He couldn't ask for a better life. He came from a wealthy family; he had a loving wife, and was expecting his first child. Everything was going his way…or so he thought. SC, whose real name was Chris Heavenly, was living it up. Nothing could go wrong.

One night SC was out with his friends. They went to the local pub for a drink. SC wasn't a drinker though, but he did have one or two beers just for the heck of it.

It was starting to get late and it was dark out. He decided to head home. He didn't live far, just a quarter of a mile away from town.

He was in sight of his house when he heard a scream. He knew it was his wife, Nancy. He broke out into a run, he reached the door, but it was locked. So he kicked the door in. He ran into the house to find it a total wreck.

He heard the scream again.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

…It was coming from upstairs.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He ran into their bedroom were he heard the scream…

What he saw was the killer standing over his dead wife, both drenched in blood. He fell to his knees, he couldn't believe it she was dead. Not only that, but his unborn child was most likely dead as well.

The killer tuned to face him, with a wild and evil grin upon his blood soaked face.

"Don't worry you'll be with them soon enough," he said simply.

'I might as well, I have nothing left to live for' SC thought.

He didn't resist when the killer picked him up by his shirt. Then a thought came to him,'But then the killer would still be on the loose.' The killer sinks his teeth into SC's neck.

'I can't let that happen' he thought and then SC kneed him in the stomach.

That got the killer to stop drinking his blood. He had knocked the wind out of him and that gave SC a chance to run down stairs to the fireplace.

He was followed closely by the killer. While he was running he took off his coat and stuck it in the fireplace, he attempted to throw it on the killer, but it ran off, and he noticed that the killer was carrying something, but thought nothing of it.

He stopped the bleeding from his neck and went back up stairs to sit next to his wife. He knelt down next to her and the tears began to flow. As he looked at her he noticed that she wasn't pregnant anymore…in the year 1863.

…_End Flashback_

It was late at night and Harry and Hermione were asleep on the couch. They had stayed up late talking. They both woke up to a pounding on the door.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"What the - " Harry mummbled grogily. He opened his eyes and say that Hermione had woken as well. They heard it again…

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"I'll get it," he said leaveing Hermione alone on the couch.

Being coutiouse he checked to see whom it was.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's us!" he heard Doyle shout from begind the door. Harry opened it to see that it was just Doyle and SC. They rushed in very flusterd.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked.

"It's Faith, she just got some infermation on Voldemort," SC explained.

"Apperently Carla finally droped the bomb and told him your lockation," Doyle finished.

"Great!" Harry excliamed sarcastically. "Just great!"

"That's not all, we heard he's putting a price on your head so big every bounty hunter on this planet, and others, will be after you," SC explianed.

"Bounty hunter?" Hermione chimed in. "You mean the asassins?"

"Ya," Harry answered.

"If we have any chance of keeping the brotherhood alive, you have to re-lockate," Doyle said.


	10. Reunited

Harry Potter and the Vampire's Curse

By: reviewaholic

**Summary:** Takes place in 6th - 7th year. Someone or something attacks Harry in the common room late at night, who and why? Shortly after he disappears into the Dark Forest. Will his friends be able to except him after they find out what he has become, or will he be left alone in the darkness? HHr. Please R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters I made up.

Chapter Ten -

Part I

_5 Months Later . . . ._

Over the past five months Harry had been on the run from bounty hunters. His next stop, since it was summer, was the Weasley's house. Since the Weasley's didn't know he was a vampire (except for Ron), Harry had to make it seem like he was just coming for another visit.

At around 9:30 the Weasley's had just finished dinner and Mrs. Weasley was beginning to worry about Harry, since he still hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh dear, I wonder what's keeping Harry." She said nervously while pacing through the kitchen.

"Mum, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Ron said confidently, though in his mind he was just as worried if Harry had gotten caught by a bounty hunter.

"Would you stop pacing Mum, you're making me nervous!" Ginny chimed after another hour and a half of still so arrival of Harry. Before Mrs. Weasley could reply, there was a knock on the door. She rush to it and flung it open. It was who she was waiting for.

"HARRY DEAR!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, happily hugging him tight. As soon as she let him in and got a good look at him, she went into one of her crazy, over protective, mother bear fits. The reason for this was that Harry had clearly been in a 'rumble.'

He had bruises on his face, a cut on his bottom lip, and a deep wound very close to his eye. Not only did he look extremely hurt, but he also looked to be very tired. He was pale and his eyes were blood shot. They of course didn't know this, but he hadn't had a drop of blood all day. This made him very weak and he barely got away with his life, after being spotted by three bounty hunters on his way to The Burrow.

"Harry dear, wha-what happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, while examining his face. Harry tried to think of some sort of excuse for his appearance. He was now mentally kicking himself for not cleaning up before coming.

With in ten seconds, he came up with the classic excuse he used all the time with the teachers he had before Hogwarts when Dudley would beat him up. "I fell," He answered managing to sound casual.

He went to take his seat at the table, and he turned his head to look in Ron's direction.

Ron mouthed to him, "Bounty hunters?" Harry just nodded in reply.

"Harry, you look half starved." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

"Harry what happened? You look like hell." Fred asked.

"You have no idea." Harry replied back.

Before Mrs. Weasley could put any food in front of him, there was a knock at the door. Harry could sense it was another vampire, but didn't know who. Mrs. Weasley went to answer it, and Harry got ready in case it was another bounty hunter.

Before she answered it she asked who it was, and a voice called out, "An old friend." Everyone wasn't sure about that except Harry and Ron, who automatically recognized the voice as Doyle's.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't quite sure about opening the door, but

Harry walked over to her and said, "I know who it is, go ahead and let him in."

Mrs. Weasley trusted Harry enough to take his judgment. She opened the door, and was met by a shaggy brown haired man. "Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as politely as she could.

"My name is Doyle, may I come in?"

Mrs. Weasley still wasn't sure about this man. She looked back at Harry, and he nodded. "Sure, come in." She said finally.

"So Harry, how do you know this man?" Mrs. Weasley asked still suspicious.

This took Harry off guard; he didn't know what to say. Just as Harry was about to speak, Doyle chimes in, "I met him after he escaped a murder attempt on his life. My brother, sister, and I have helped to keep him safe for the past five months." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very relieved to hear this. "My brother and sister are coming to continue helping Harry during this time." Doyle explained.

_Meanwhile . . . _

Faith and Hermione were on their way to The Burrow, and Faith was telling Hermione on how she became a vampire.

"Did you ever find out who they were?" Hermione asked.

"No unfortunately," Faith began. "But I did manage to find out we weren't attacked at random. It was preplanned, someone wanted us dead."

"But why?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. They were left in thought for the rest of the journey

Unknown to them at that moment, they were being followed by something hidden in the shadows.

_Back at The Burrow . . . _

"What exactly is after Harry?" Fred asked.

Both Doyle and Harry paused before answering together, "Death Eaters."

"But the way you're talking about the situation, it seems more than just Death Eaters." George inquired.

Before the duo could continue, there was a knock on the door. "It's probably them." Doyle told Mrs. Weasley

She opened the door and was met by a woman who was about 28 years old with blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She also saw something she didn't expect . . .

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Same reason as Harry." Hermione replied almost cheerfully.

"And you are?" Mrs. Weasley asked the blonde.

"My name is Faith," she said with a smile.

"You must be Doyle's sister." Mrs. Weasley said with realization. "Come in won't you?" They both smiled and stepped through the front door and took a seat at the table.

"So back to our first question," Fred started. "What is after Harry besides Death Eaters?"

"Well . . ." Doyle began.

"Could I see you two in another room for a second." Faith said forcibly.

"Sure." Harry and Doyle replied in unison. They went to the living room where they couldn't be over heard.

"What, the hell, happened before I got here!" Faith exclaimed.

"I was just trying to explain why there were going to be three extra people here," Doyle explained.

"Well, now what are we going to do!" Faith asked, but the question seemed more to the gods than to them.

"What about telling them the truth?" Harry suggested.

Faith thought to herself about that one. She furrowed her eyebrows and finally she asked, "Do you think they can take it?"

"I think so, but we'll have to explain fast." Harry said.

"But let's wait for SC to get here," Doyle said. All three nodded to each other and went back in the kitchen.

_Meanwhile . . . _

SC was slowly approaching The Burrow unknowing to what was watching him on the roof top. (AN: so far we'll call it, 'the figure in the shadows,' or 'FitS' for short.)Just sitting there like a hawk eagerly waiting for its prey. Right at that moment, a little blue bird began to chirp happily. Annoyed, the FitS karate chopped it to shut it up. (Poor birdie) The figure in the shadows let out an evil snicker at their skills.

_Back at The Burrow . . . _

There was a knock on the door, but this time Mr. Weasley answered it. As soon as he opened it, there was a gust of cold wind. Mr. Weasley shivered and looked from everyone inside back to the door where SC now stood. "Yes?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"My name is Scarecrow. SC for short, may I come in?" he answered.

"Sure," said Mr. Weasley.

As SC stepped in, all in the room had no idea what was above their heads at that very moment. It was above them on the ceiling. Unnoticed, it crawled from the kitchen to the living room.

All the Brotherhood members looked very different after five months. SC had longer hair that was now past his shoulders; he was also now unshaven (Five o'clock shadow.) Doyle's hair was spiked up in every which way, and he was also unshaven (goatee). Faith now had her hair in a tight pony tail and was wearing long black leather trench coat. Harry's hair was still it's unruly self and he wore a dirtied up brown leather jacket. Plus, securely hidden under everyone's coats, was their weapon of choice.

Faith's was a bow and arrow she always trained with. SC was an ancient dagger all the way from Egypt. Doyle's was a mighty battle axe, stained with the blood of enemies long dead. Harry's was a double edged sword to represent the sharp line between good and evil.

"Harry, what's that on your neck!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing!" Harry lied, pulling at his collar to hide his neck. For now he had the Brotherhood tattoo, the horseshoe on the left on his neck.

"So, where were we?" asked Faith.

"We were just asking how bad the situation really is." Fred said forcefully.

"Well," they all said nervously. Faith stepped forward. "Doyle will explain." She pushed him forward and Doyle tugged at his collar nervously.

"W-w-well . . . umm . . . uh SC would probably do a better job at explaining it than I," Doyle said finally. Doyle stepped back to let SC take center stage.

"Uhh, well, you see, uh we're vampires." SC finally said. Harry looked down embarrassed, and the other three just looked anxiously at the Weasleys to see how they would react. Every one of the Weasleys had their mouths open from shock now. Everyone was speechless for a moment, until Ginny chimed in, "This is just too much." She then walked out of the room and into the living room.

_On the ceiling . . . _

The figure in the shadows had heard everything that was said in the kitchen. _This is my chance._ They thought. They crawled like a spider and positioned themselves right above Ginny.

_Back on the ground . . ._

Ginny was about to walk upstairs when . . .

"Ahhh!" Ginny screeched. Ginny barely had time to see the figure before she slipped into unconsciousness. The figure knocked her out by using her thumb and her index finger and placing them on Ginny where her neck and shoulder met.

Everyone in the kitchen heard the scream and went to check on Ginny. Harry was the first to see Ginny and he rushed over to see if she was ok. As soon as he got to her he sensed another vampire in the room . . . he looked up and at that very moment, the figure gracefully landed on its feet, to the ground. They had a long rain coat and their head was wrapped up like a ninja, along with platform shoes. At once, Faith, SC, and Doyle ran up and stood by Harry ready to fight. The figure took off the rain coat to reveal a cross bow and they were wearing a skin tight leather outfit. It began to fire their cross bow, but it was no ordinary cross bow, it shot arrows at an amazing speed like a machine gun. Everyone, on reflex, went down to the ground, but Faith wasn't fast enough and got hit in the shoulder. Faith was not phased and just pulled it out. At that moment, all four of them took off their coats and held out their weapons.

"Get Ginny!" Harry yelled.

Ron went to bring Ginny to the safety of the kitchen, but as he was about to turn the corner, he was shot in the leg with an arrow. He dropped Ginny and fell to the ground and he could not get up. The arrow had gone through his leg and pinned him to the floor.

To keep Ron from being repeatedly shot, Doyle swiped his axe at the bounty hunter and cut deep into their firing arm. It was now forced to use only one arm for firing. Mrs. Weasley came to get Ron out of danger and help stop the bleeding.

It fired fifteen rounds at Harry, but Harry was extremely skilled with a sword, and blocked them all. At this point, Faith was now behind a couch trying to hit the bounty hunter with an arrow dipped in Holy water. The bounty hunter moved to hidr behind a chair, but didn't make before SC threw his dagger that hit it in the sleeve and stuck them to the wall. SC took that opportunity to take their weapon away. He had them by the throat and he took off their mask. SC's eye widened at the familiar site . . . a woman and 20 years old, with green eyes, long wavy brunette hair, and brown freckles (not ginger). SC loosened his grip and took a step back.

"Amanda?" SC croaked. At that moment, she took the opportunity to grab her cross bow and run.

"You know her?" asked Faith.

"She's . . . my daughter." SC croaked.

Part II

_Flashback before SC was a vampire . . ._

SC was feeling his eight month pregnant wife's stomach trying to feel the baby kicking.

"What do you think it's going to be, Chris? A boy or girl?" asked his wife, Paige.

"I don't know about you, but I'd love a girl." Said SC. His wife had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, as long as it is healthy." Paige inquired.

"What'll we name it?" SC asked.

"How about, if it's a boy, Robert. After my father." Paige suggested

"And if it's a girl, Amanda, after my favorite aunt." SC confirmed.

_End Flashback . . . _

"How do you know?" Doyle asked running his hands through his hair.

"She has her eyes." SC said simply.

"Do you think she knows you're her father?" asked Faith while drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch.

"I don't - where's Harry?" SC asked looking around the room.

_Upstairs . . ._

Once Harry saw that the bounty hunter had fled, he took Hermione upstairs to a private room. They were snogging like no tomorrow. This was not like any other of their snogs they had before; this was filled with more lust and passion.

"Harry . . ." Hermione said between kisses.

Harry started kissing her neck to allow her to talk. "Yes," He replied.

"Is that what you've been going through the past few months?" she asked.

Harry stopped kissing all together and said, "Well, I guess you can say that." With that, he pulled her into a hug and said, "But please don't start worrying about me."

"What do you think I've been doing the past five months but worry about you?" she snapped softly, pulling out of the hug.

"Well, I mean more than usual," he confirmed, pulling her back into the hug.

"What do you expect with you being hunted?"

"Well, you saw how I handled it downstairs.

"Ya - but don't think that changes the way I feel," she said with a smile.

_Downstairs . . ._

"Harry - Hermione!" SC called.

"We're up here!" they both called back.

"Well get down here," Faith yelled, "we have some very _interesting _information to tell you."

(AN: Hey, reviewaholic's computer was being a bitch, so now it can't stay on for more that thirty minutes she's getting a new one!. So, I, being her best friend, offered to type up the story once she wrote it on paper. So, I'll try to annoy her more about updating faster. Press the purple button! - Ann)


End file.
